The Grass is Greener
Show me the Soul Floating midair, two figures stood. One a human and the other some sort of beast looking entity. Holding his thumb into the palm of his balled fist, the silver-haired figure stood in pause for a moment. His baby blue eyes stuck on the target before him. With a closer look, one could see the silver tube resting on top of the perched thumb. The entity's body was primarily white and bone-like, obviously a . Their standoff continued for a couple of moments when suddenly, blue energy began to spit out from various wounds of the Hollow's body and became encased in a cubic blue prison. "LET ME THE HELL OUTTA' HERE!" The Hollow hollered smashing its hands up against the barrier. "You're too loud on this cold night..." The silver-haired man spoke while flicking the silver capsule at the barrier. He turned his back and when doing so, he pulled down on the brown glove covering his right hand using his left. "Gert Sprenger." He finished, as the silver tube's top flew off and a blue substance leaked from it. This same substance traveled through the air until it finally came into contact with the barrier. Slowly the barrier began to shrink in size until it was no larger than a wedding ring box. A bright light emitted from it as it continued to shrink to a microscopic level. Then, suddenly, there was a huge explosion with strong forces of wind blowing the end of the man's fur-collared trench coat up in the air. "Siegfried Eisenburg, you filthy animal." Elsewhere He stared down at his blank phone while leaning against a streetlight. The warm night of Osaka was accompanied by an almost eerie silence. He stared at a particular number with a melancholy gaze. Although this was official business- or as official as it would get for him - perhaps he could...A rustling cat snapped him out of his thousand yard stare. The blinking light drew his attention as he crossed the empty street. While they'd reconciled several years prior, before his life took a drastic turn, Yasuke knew that he would have to traverse this path alone. And so he walked away. Unknowingly widening the gap between himself and his... "Hello?" Yasuke answered his phone. "Everything's fine. Yeah. Yeah. I told you I'll be back in a week. They're all right." He lied. "They're coming back actually so I'll call you back as soon as possible. If you need anything, text me." Fortunately his official job allowed him to travel across countries during his vacations. Unfortunately, he was wasting his paid time off to deal with this problem. Whatever this problem was. It started several weeks prior. While chasing down a hollow, something pulled his attention away long enough for it to escape. It felt like a massive rubber band rapidly snapping against his brain. It persisted at random intervals ever since then. Forcing the self-proclaimed spiritual investigator, he rushes head first into these situations chasing the opportunity to become stronger. Now the ebony skinned fighter walked the empty streets of the small suburbs, hoping for some lead to what was causing these palpitations in the earth. Whatever it is, considering the fact he felt it from the United States, would surely pose a significant threat. But also provide enough of a challenge that success could help him understand his powers a little bit more. Surely he wasn't the only one to feel these tremors and perhaps someone with more understanding could help him. Woomph He felt it... A reverberation. An explosion of power expanding from nearby. Pulsating. He turned in the direction of the blue streak of light and his eyes dimmed. He felt two different powers which isn't unique. Hollows tend to travel in hordes at night. No. This felt more human. "What the fuck is going on?" He groaned. A luminescent light swirled and the dark skinned man was gone... Slowly descending to the ground as though he'd been walking down a set of invisible stairs, Seigfried stood on the sidewalk for a short moment. He could sense something in the distance, but then it vanished. It wasn't a hollow he'd felt, but then again, it was. Regardless he thought little of it and began to head down the sidewalk. Reaching into his pocket, Seigfried pulled out a phone. Clicking buttons with relative swiftness he instantly threw the phone back into his pocket and let off a smile. The smile was like a trigger for stronger winds, as its speeds picked up blowing his hair off of his shoulders. Nights like this were frequent for him. He'd often leave his hotel room to help deal with the cluster of Hollows all over the Japan area. He and the rest of his royal family in had noticed the decline in Shinigami help across the globe and felt where they couldn't finish, the Eisenberg would. Truly the Shinigami were the scourge incapable of being able to perform their general duties. Pathetic. "That's not nice what you did to that Hollow earlier, Seigfried..." An ominous voice spoke, its words as cold as ever. Seigfried in one fell swoop turned around and as he did a black device slip from under his coat sleeve. He gripped it and pulled on the air as though he'd been knocking an arrow onto a bow, emitting a blue light similar to before. By the time he'd turned around a Hollow had been just meters from his face, its claws intruding its fingertips ready to slash across the man's face. Eesh. A luminescent light twirled before Seigfried's vision. Eesh Thunderous crackling followed what one could easily confuse as a bullet being shot. His arms moved like green lightning against the pitch black serenity of the park. He was fast. One punch. The hollow froze with his claws only several inches from Seigried's being. Its mask exploded before its body seemingly disappeared among the wind. Yasuke's toned arms, revealed by his black hooded tank top, were against his face in his infamous fighting stance ready to continue trading blows. "Got 'em!" Yasuke exclaimed. His joking smile was accompanied by his lowered eyes. "Fucking beast!" He seemed to be congratulating himself more than addressing the situation. But once the hollow's body returned to nothing, he faced the porcelain warrior behind him in a more relaxed fashion. This boy had a certain air of pompousness. Of money. He could smell the holier-than-thou aura from a mile away. Maybe this over confidence blinded his sixth sense. That tingling spiritually aware folks received in danger. Or perhaps Yasuke just was that more sensitive due to constant fighting. Either way, the ebony warrior felt the second signature vanish. "You owe me your life." Despite the normalcy of the situation, Yasuke appeared deadly serious. So much so, his deadpan expression really hammered the idea that he felt owed. "What's your name?" Another Hollow Hunter perhaps? Yasuke thought. Ever since he embarked upon his spiritual journey two years prior, he learned enough about hollows and the human world to understand their source connected relationship. They were humans. Humans who couldn't let things go. And without this mysterious thing called a shinigami, they lacked the means to truly crossover into a blissful afterlife. He also met several other spiritually aware humans capable of both seeing and combating these demons. But none like this...this one felt..different. The sudden defeat of the Hollow by someone other than Seigfried caught him off guard. But the man who'd been responsible for doing so had surprised him even more. With his blue construct in his head, he leaped back still pulling down on the drawstring aiming the arrow at the man before him. "You dare speak to me in such a casual tone you filthy mongrel." Seigfried spoke. His pattern of speaking evidence of his position as a member of Germany's royal family. "You smell of Hollow sheisse." Releasing the drawstring, four arrows were shot from his bow. "Fucking really, dickhead?!" Yasuke cursed. His east American accent breaking through. Arrows. Punches. Everything moved in the same fashion. And so his body took a low guard, his arms placed beneath him, and his knees slight bent. His legs carried his upper body as he slipped between the oncoming projectiles. It was a sudden burst of speed but controlled and relax as his eyes never left his opponent. "A bow and arrow? What fucking year is this." He leapt forward but vanished in a shimmer of green. Eesh He rocketed from above with a concussive pulse. He landed behind Seigfried in his signature stance and with another breath, his left arm snapped at the archer's head. A quick, bursting punch which he followed by twisting his body forward, launching his right into a devastating cross. The force of his body falling into the straight right increasing its power tremendously. "Oh?" Seigfried mumbled, only to find the back of his skull smashed into by the overwhelming force of Yasuke's punch. The attack alone shifted the wind currents and upon contact would cause a mini explosion. Truly he was a man skilled in hand-to-hand combat and obviously he was a step above your average human. After the smoke would be blown to the side, Seigfried could be seen standing stiff and firm as though the attack had no effect. His forehead had a faint blue pattern all over it, tracing each vein that was there. Seigfried's expression was blank, either from sheer disappointment or utter annoyance. His foot twitched and he vanished, appearing a great distance away from the man before him. "Seigfried Eisenburg," He stated, lifting his make bow which took the design of two five point stars laid on top of each other. "First son of the Echt Quincy Eisenburg Family." It made sense now, the bow he'd been using was a Heilig Bogen, one of the many weapons used by those who call themselves Quincy. "Your filthy tone of speech and your nasty stench of Hollow sheisse, tells me you are a below a commoner. State your name." Yasuke thought that he smashed this pompous cunt's head in But he was disappointed when he saw Seigfried standing completely unharmed. However, he noticed the weird blue veins pulsing where the punch had connected. A strange ability indeed. Very few could withstand Yasuke's raw power. Which meant he might have to knock it up a notch against this mysterious human. "Commoner?." He rolled his eyes. "Listen you fucking German-" Yasuke threatened. He noted the unique weapon in Siegfried's hands. A bow comprised of energy quite similar but entirely different from his own power. Was he a Fullbringer as well? Unlikely. Yasuke had met numerous Fullbringers in his past. And they possessed a certain...resonance with the ebony fighter. Regardless, he took a low guard once more. "Name's Yasuke." Yasuke's eyes lowered. "What're you anyway? You don't smell like a Fullbringer. And we wouldn't let a hollow catch us by surprise like that." "Are you hard at hearing? I am a Quincy, you half-pint idiot." Siegfried squinted his eyes to keep a clear view of the man before him. "Fullbringer? That filthy second grade subrace of Humans with Hollow residue within them. Disgusting." With his right hand gripping the item used as the center of his bow, he pulled down on the spiritual drawstring with his left. "You truly ar-." He cut his own sentence short. "Surprise? Assess the situation for a second. I had been 'caught off guard' by a Hollow, yet was 'caught off guard' by your attack. Somehow, I am unharmed by your attack. There is nothing my Blut can't protect me from. Except... you know what." He released a sigh of disappointment. "Heilig Pfeil." He stated firing off a barrage of arrows, fifty in total, at Yasuke without giving the young man a chance to even respond to him previous statements. "As a being with Hollow residue left in you, it is my duty to eliminate you as well."' Yasuke knew he possessed the same energy as those things...He felt it whenever he engaged in battle with a hollow. Perhaps their shared resonance was the cause of his bloodthirstiness. Regardless, the ebony fighter found pride in his different blood. Shimmers of green energy erupted from various angles as Yasuke weaved through the arrows. He maneuvered skillfully, bouncing off the rubbery ground and propelling himself off of solid air. And although an arrow found its way through his shoulder, his dense lean build allowed him enough durability to keep the arrow from piercing thoroughly. "A quincy?." Yasuke thought."Looks like I learned something new today!" He mocked, keeping his eyes upon Siegried as he moved through the barrage. "I've never been one for long distance battles, especially against an Archer." The fighter scanned the area. Fighting an archer from a distance just didn't seem like a good idea. He needed an opening. Luckily, rich bastards tend to share the same downfall. The fighter appeared once more in front of Siefreid. "Second grade subrace?" Yasuke teased. "Please, this subrace idiot saved your life!" He boasted. "And you can barely keep up with me! I just knocked the shit out of you and I haven't even used my full strength." He smirked. "What's the use of such an annoying introduction if you can only hit a target with one arrow out of what, 74?" Siegfried pulled back on his drawstring once again, but this time aimed his bow upwards to the open sky above. He fired off another barrage of arrows. Like Yasuke, Siegfried had also vanished in an instant appearing on the other side of the street. Pulling back on his drawstring once again, he gathered reishi from around and began to form a single arrow. "Being hit by one of my arrows is more than enough. You'll find that out soon." With each word he spoke, the oversize of his current arrow continued to grow as he'd been passively absorbing reishi from the start of his dialogue until the end. "Your movements are swift, but you can't outrun my Blitzenkv." Seigfried released the oversize arrow, aiming it directly at Yasuke's chest. With one of his hands now free, he reached into his pocket and perched a silver tube between his ring and pinky finger awaiting the perfect oppurtunity. Why would someone like him fire an arrow upwards like that? Yasuke thought. Everything had a purpose. Each movement. Action. Reaction. Boxing taught the young fighter to fight without movement but to also expect the unexpected. After all, as his trainer would put it, its the punches you don't see coming which hurt the most. Eesh A left pivot. From his initial stance, he swung his left foot behind him, altering the alignment of his body so that the arrow can slice cleanly by him. His martial form was one of narrow evasion, the easiest method but riskiest form of defense. I can't hold back with him. "The Sweet Science." The hand wraps which were neatly wrapped into their rolls unraveled as they seemingly floated from his pockets. They each slithered down a different arm, wrapping around themselves in several rotations. To a veteran of the game, the length of these hand wraps would appear rather strange. They seemed to continue growing. Wrapping around and around and around his hands. Covering his wrist and extending well past his elbows. And with a sudden explosion of green flame, Yasuke's arms were now covered in pitch black gauntlets. He took a deep breath. Flickers of green flame sparking next to his nose. "I'm only doing this because now you're annoying me." Flickers of green light, like fireflies dancing with one another, emerged where Yasuke once was. He launched himself at various angles, inching closer with each flash of green. However, his movement now seemed different. More explosive. Each step, flicker, accompanied by a pulsing Eesh. The product of his already supernatural speed being enhanced by his Fullbring and the surrounding environment, he seemed to teleport to his locations. Until finally the fighter appeared before Siegfried. His left arm snapped explosively at Siegfried's face. Eesh. His jab received an exponential boost in both power and speed compared to his previous strikes. The sheer force of his punch created an outwardly pulse. It was simply unnatural. "Listen here," There was a pause in his sentence due to the sudden surge of power of his opponent. Now, he could truly sense the Hollow within him which seemed to have actually been the source of his power. His speed increased tremendously, but it did not surprise a veteran such as Siegfried. The silver-haired man did not move, instead, he lifted his hand which housed the silver tubed between his fingers and embraced himself for the impact of his opponent's punch. Siegfried's muscles tightened and as a result, his veins showed themselves through his arm and hand. The faint blue aura coursed through them once again and Yasuke's own fist went crashing into Siegfried's palm. Another explosion occurred, wind and dust kicked up engulfing the two in a makeshift smokescreen. "Blitzenkv." He disappeared out of the smoke, reappearing to his previous position. The barrage of arrows came hurling down into the cloud of debris. Siegfried's entire body was traced by the blue aura from before, his Blut now covering his entire body in a defensive manner. He reached into his trench coat and inside of it were six silver long tools. Pulling one out, he knocked it onto his reishi drawstring, then fired it into the cloud of debris. Just before it would enter it, a blue glowing blade would form at the end of it, then it would continue on into the cloud seeking to pierce his opponent alongside the collected arrows from above. Yasuke already knew that this wouldn't be an easy battle. And so he made sure that any plan wasn't simply rushed into. He could sense the amount of spiritual pressure this mysterious bastard was manipulating. It felt as if the sky was falling down. See one thing for sure, Siegfried attempted at being clever. But firing a single arrow up into the air without proper reasoning was quite suspicious. Hundreds of wraps engulfed Yasuke. These wraps were extensions of his own being and possessed the hardness of his stubborn, indomitable will. When the smoke and debris cleared. A mummy wrapped in black cloth laid at the center of the crater. His body unmoving. Blue Mummy "Fool." Seigfried stated, eyes locked onto Yasuke watching every one of his movements. His ballerina spin did not amuse him and to see a man twirl like that made him sick to his stomach. Perhaps Yasuke's spinning and covering of himself would work more in his favor that he'd thought. With the clearance of debris, his silver tool shot at Yasuke before could be seen literally floating in midair as though it had come to a complete halt. Like earlier when he dealt with the Hollow, the object sprouted out a cubic reishi barrier which surrounded Yasuke as he continued to wrap himself in his unique cloth. The cloths disappeared when the immediate threat of arrows vanquished. Yasuke found himself incased in a blue prism. A prison comprised of a unique energy. What was this power? Was he so out classed by this quincy? Yasuke had never lost a fight this bad before. Of course it was a shot at his pride. But he knew...he knew it wasn't over. There was something else he had up his sleeve. "So this is the best that you got?" Yasuke joked. "Fancy tricks and energy prisons. No wonder you couldn't handle that hollow."